A DC universe tale: agent green
by Jaketheripper
Summary: A narrative from a tortured soul. Review and tell me what u think, this is a sort of new style of writing I'm working on and I new input from my readers.
1. Chapter 1

A DC universe tale

Agent green

By jaketheripper

My name is Jake Tinsley

Also known as Agent Green.

I live in the justice league watchtower in what is essentially a broom closet.

I'm not gonna pretend that I'm some badass, because even though I got batman's experience and smarts, and the ability to fly, yes I can fly...not as cool as superman makes it look by the way...I'm just the same old fuck up.

Why a fuck up you ask? Why would I say that about myself?

Let's check off the list.

1. Couldn't manage to beat Bane on my own, a mission that was entrusted to my by batman himself, so I flew my ass to the police station to get some rock tosser named ginian to hold him down while I cut his venom tube.

"Oh no Jake!"

"Bane's a hard villain to beat, even for batman!"

I should have been able to handle it, I'm agent green damnit, I'm batman if he could fly and had the guts to use a sword.

2. Already got a nemesis, his name is supergoon, aka albarro Lopez.

Bastard beat me out of the sky idk how many times, on top of that, he demolished my base, which brings us back to the renovated broom closet...pays to have a cute face huh? Guess Supergirl felt like she owed the fuck up hero a favor.

Thank you by the way Kara, I really do like you I just...im in a relationship.

3. I mentioned a relationship, but let me elaborate.

Emily Woodall.

Most beautiful girl on the planet, I shit you not.

And not because she's got tits like power girl

She doesn't, nor does she have a "perfect body"

But because she's the most caring girl I know.

Also who says you have to be built like a supermodel to be physically appealing?

She's adorable, and without trying...and I love her.

From day one we were best friends, and as it tends to, it evolved into something that could never become friendship ever again...we fell hard for each other...and this was before I had a six pack and a body like young Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Because I was a chubby motherfucker before this war started.

And I was broken...we both were.

Sad thing is her father and my mother...they were planning to get married, however we met before they were even In a serious relationship...and I put the ring on her finger before they were even calling each other "boyfriend and girlfriend"

We were seperated by miles when they found out...my mom left me with my dad...keeping me away from my only source of happiness.

When the exobytes had finished with Me and I got free...I had finally gotten my wish, I flew to find Emily..,but it turned out that she had been infected too...and she had been back on the ship that I left in ruin, that's when batman found me...we...fought...because at first he refused to indulge what he would call "teenage urges"

I cut him once and he knocked me the fuck out, it took longer than just that but I feel like I made an impression.

He found her...and I did not like what I saw.

She had fallen for luthor's charm.

As soon as I saw the club I remembered I had applied there for a job once when my dad was in metropolis.

I can't tell you how bad on my face breaking the sound barrier was, you know how your face flips up when you're in free fall?

FreefallX100=agent green's fucked up flying

I should wear a bike helmet.

When she saw me she screamed, she no longer had to wear glasses and she was much more toned, but I recognized that amazing face anywhere, my angel from heaven, my saviour...I took off my mask and she was...so happy...we were so happy...we spent our first night alone in a suite in the club.

Best night ever.

I bet you're wondering what happened next eh? Why does this factor into my fuck ups?

The league happened.

We lay asleep and...they showed up.

A fight broke out and we both woke up.

Batman had put a tracer in my trench coat.

She had mental powers...she sent cyborg flying, she got dressed and looked at me, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt...betrayed...

"They took me in, they took me in and you do this?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Your hero batman promise you a seat at the big table?!"

"Em, I swear I had nothing to do with this!"

She began to choke me, tears were streaming from my face as I looked at her.

She let me go, she began to sob, ''Im sorry...I know you'd never...''

I got up and hugged her, I cradled her, ''lets ...let's run away...change our names, we'd never have to even speak of anything remotely related to superheroes...live in the UK like we always planned!"

"I owe them Jake...i owe luthor.''

"You owe no one."

I stood her up and looked her in her glowing eyes, "your name is Emily Tinsley, my wife and future mother of my children...I refuse to let you fall in debt to a horrible man like luthor.''

She kissed me, ''maybe some day...but for now I...I have to pay this debt.''

"By doing what?"

"I've gotta save his life...he saved mine.''

"So no running away?"

She hugged me, "I'll be with you one day...I won't let anyone I know hurt you...but if you come around in public like you know me I'm going to have to fight you.''

I nod, ''yea...I'm not gonna draw my sword on you, I won't even raise a fist.''

She put her head on my chest, ''so this is goodbye?"

I nod, ''go out the window.''

As she left and thedoor fell down, in came cyborg.

"Where is she, Tinsley?"

"Gone.''

"you let her get away!?"

He decked me, they arrested me and took me back to the watchtower...after much deliberation they decided to put me on watch, so I can't leave the watchtower for a month.

I still text her...she's breaking though...we both are...

I'm not sure what's going to happen now...I may have to break out


	2. Chapter 2

As I'm sitting in my cott in the back of the broom closet...sorry its more the size of a janitor's closet, there were a lot of shelves in here before I moved in...I'm checking my equipment

Most of my gadgets are stored in my gauntlets.

My left gauntlet houses a taser/grappling hook that can be used to simultaneously pull and stun enemies, on several occasions I've hit tender spots and the subjects were knocked unconscious, the impact from a direct hit can be enough to break bone and crack body armor.

Also housed in my left gauntlet is my stealth system, a cloaking generator that coats my body in an aura of light bending energy and allows me to float by unknowing enemies.

My right gauntlet houses a fuselage of augmented fear gas, after a bout with scarecrow I decided he had the right idea but not in the right way.

The pressurized gas sticks to the victim's skin and if they're still in its way it propels them high in the air or across the room, it also reacts to high voltage by igniting, so if I taze them and fire my gas jet, the poor bastard on the other end gets burned bad.

My right gauntlet also holds a tac pad I use to call in small strikes from a sub orbital unmanned drone I invented.

My utility belt houses all my grenades and has a scabbard for my katana which is made of-

'Jake?"

My thoughts are interrupted by my ever watchful babysitter, Kara, who decided it would be polite to interrupt my narrative by peeking into my room with those baby blue eyes, she is a very nice girl, caring and maternal, also very cute and adorable, all the traits I find in Emily.

I suppose its why I allow her to keep intruding on my solitude.

"Yes Kara?"

She smiles at me, I look away because damn it she reminds me way too much of..well you get my point, standing there Rosen faced in her outfit, ''I made US some dinner...you havent eaten all day.''

"You said us."

"And?"

"Are you going to eat in my room?"

"I assumed...but I could leave...''

"No, stay, I'll just have to get one more tray.''

She put a Styrofoam to go box on my tray as I unfolded one more and set it next to the first beside my bed.

"You know...you don't have to stay in here all day...Damian is getting tired of beating everyone else at chess.''

I chuckled, ''this is more for my sake...if I see the earth through those windows...I may make a break for it..."

"We'd stop you.''

"I've got batman's brain.''

"I'd stop you.''

"What makes you think I'd let you...''

She looks me In the eyes and I stop talking, I can't help but see Emily in her, she looks nothing like her and yet she cares about me the exact same way...and deep down I knew I'd never be able to even attempt to harm this woman.

"That.''

"I dont see your point.''

"If I were to get in your way do you really think you'd be able to hurt me?"

I remain silent and open my box, a home made double bacon cheese burger, cyborg's cooking.

''You may have batman programmed into your brain but you are by no means as cold as Bruce is."

I wordlessly take a bite of my burger.

"Cyborg's been crowing about how he knocked you out cold.''

I stop and swallow my bite, ''that metallic invalid? Why is he crowing about anything? I was unarmed.''

I put down my burger, "and...sadly...beast boy has been reading your journal, he knows about "the fuck up hero" you really see yourself as that?"

I pick up the burger again, ''hero nothing if you prefer.''

"You saved Gotham from scarecrow, bane and giganta.''

I swallow a massive bite of burger, ''I had help with the last two.''

"But who else would have thought to ask for help? You lead the charge regardless of your lack of power.''

I swallow another bite and look at her, ''If beast boy read the journal then he knows why I resent myself.''

"Miss martian thinks you need to see a therapist,''

I finish the burger, ''get them all to the sparring chamber.''

"Wh...what?"

I stand up and put on my trenchcoat, sliding on my boots and gauntlets, checking the taser coil and the inner mechanisms before putting on my belt, domino mask and fedora.

"Tell them all to come to the sparring chamber or whatever you call it, all three of them, I'll teach them to read my journal and crow about non existent victories.''

She leaves with her box, ''Jake..."

"Go.''

I shut the door


	3. Chapter 3

I floated into the...what was it called... Arena? No...training area...point is I walked in and there stood beast boy, cyborg and miss martian

Cyborg stepped forward, ''look man, I don't know what Kara told you...but..."

"What if I don't rely on Kara for information, stone? What if I just heard you talking to one of the new recruits?"

"But...''

"And you beast boy, fingerprints, my journal.''

He shrank behind cyborg and miss martian phased through them both to stand in front of me, ''and why am I here? What is this witch trial?"

"I need a therapist do I? Maybe I should ask you where all the sleeper agents are you pale ass white martian.''

She growled and her eyes glowed red, but then I pressed the button, out came the taser wire, the grappling line wrapping around her and tasting her, she screamed as I sprayed the fear gas, it ignited and she staggered away into the corner where robots extinguished her, the taser wire retracted and cyborg drew his sonic cannon, ''hey man I don't want to-"

My sword made a shining arc and the operational end of his gun was gone, another taser impaled itself through his mechanical torso, lodging itself inside his inner circuitry, he went down like a ton of bricks.

Beast boy staggered back as I advanced on him, "dude! You've got problems man! Just...walk away and this won't get ug..."

I put the tip of my sword to his chest, ''I'm about to carve you like a turkey, and you're threatening me Garfield? No wonder you got kicked out of the doom patrol, you're an idiot.''

His eyes showed that my taunt had gone right

"Stop it.''

Batman was there with superman and wonder woman

"Put the sword down, Jake.''

"I will NOT be publicly humiliated by these knuckle dragging bullies you call friends.''

"Please, Jake, you've proved your point!"

I look up and see Kara, tears and fear in her eyes

I lower my sword

"Garfield, in my office now...m'gann...stone...get to sick bay.''

Everyone leaves and I'm left there alone in the room with kara staring at me

"You're...scary.''

I sheathe my sword, ''this is what happens when you give someone like me powers.''

She sighs, ''I want you to come to my room...come on..."

She coaxes me out of the room and to her room near the head of the watchtower

She took off my domino and hat, I hung my coat and belt up, she told me to lay down

I did so, ''Garfield says you have ASMR"

I nod, ''why?"

She runs her fingers through my hair and my eyes flutter shut, "I want you to relax...and tell me about yourself.''

I laid back to think, this was going to take a while


	4. Chapter 4

After that ordeal, that is after the month was up, I decided to go see if Emily was in her room.

As I flew I got a feeling I was being followed, but every time I turned around in the air there was no one there.

Heh...that rhymed.

Anyway as I was saying

SLAM

that...was the sound of my body hitting the pavement.

"Hey there! Ready for another beat down?"

This bastard...

"Not now super goon...I've got business else-"

Another punch and I fly into the wall, "alright then!"

I draw my sword and charge, firing off my taser chord, but instead of him coming to me, he grabbed the wire and I came to him, he punched me in the face again and I went through a cement wall.

I float up, attempting to assuage the stinging in my side, three broken ribs a broken arm and a fractured femur, "whats the matter tech punk? You think its cool to be wandering around Alex's turf? That shit'll get your ass killed.''

I tap my gauntlet, injecting me with a healing serum, I land and stagger a bit, shooting off my taser coil only to have it get caught.

"You think this is hurting me?"

Without a word I let lose with my gas, the pressure sends him into the air on a blaze of fire, "YOU FAGGOT!"

I fly up to him as he seems to think spinning will put the fire out, I slash at him but he grabs me by the throat, "fucking set me on fire..."

He tosses me down into an alley, that familiar popping sound my back makes when it hits pavement...ow

"I'm sorry, do I hear tears? You...fucking...bastard...im stronger than you...maybe even stronger than superman...im better...and you think its a good idea to burn me?"

I get to my feet "You're infantile...and volatile...I see no reason why you're even asking me the question.''

"I'll show you infantile!"

"Let me guess...''

"IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL Y-"

there was a sonic boom and suddenly super goon went flying

"Kara I HAD HIM!"

"no you didn't, look at your face...''

She floats towards me and cradles my face in her hands, ''you're hurt bad.''

I feel a massive swelling on my forehead, "I'm fine...you shouldn't be here...I've got someone to see.''

"Its that villain girl isnt it?"

"She's not a villain...she just owes them a debt.''

"She's bad for you.''

I glare at her, ''who the hell are you, lady, to tell me what's good or bad for me?"

She holds her arm, I can tell I've gotten to her, I feel horrible

"I..thought I was your friend..."

"We are friends, but this is you trying to be my fucking wife.''

"I was just giving you advice Jake, geez!"

"Go back to your life Kara, I've got one of my own.''

I fly away leaving a hurt Kara in my wake.

I've never felt more like am asshole.

Is this what its like to be batman?


	5. Chapter 5

As I entered the villain safehouse I came to realize I had just made a huge mistake, not only in believing that Emily would keep silent, but in thinking I would be able to come to visit her.

I was ambushed by several new villains, who took my sword and detatched my utility belt, "the gloves, take those too, don't forget his coat.''

I looked up to see lex luthor with Emily standing next to him with tears in her eyes

"So...Mr. Tinsley...miss Woodall has told me much about you, including your affiliation with batman and his children of misfortune.''

I blink, shocked, ''so...you're not gonna kill me?"

"Kill you? No, of course not, I may be fighting for an opposite faction, but my boy, I seek to emplore you on Emily's behalf.''

I look at emily, she looks scared, ''I'm guessing the alternative is..''

"Yes, my colleagues here will oust you from the building rather painfully.''

I look at Emily once more and nod, "I'll hear what you have to say.''

He let's me up, the villains put my weapons down on a desk

"Doctor crane is rather interested at the way you improved his gas."

"I wanted to use it to maximum effectiveness, without having it be my focus.''

Luthor nods, ''I see your point, you seem like an inteligent boy, Jake, why not join my side? Emily's side?"

"If you have to ask then I question your intelligence, Mr. Luthor, or at least your logic.''

He stopped, looking interested, "they are one and the same, Mr. Tinsley, Explain why my logic is flawed.''

I sigh, ''with all do respect to your massive intellect, you're leading an army of super powered psychos, megalomaniacs and glorified theives, with the exception of Emily and yourself, I'd say its a zoo.''

He smirked, ''all you heroes call us that, I dont understand why you can't see you're on the wrong side.''

I cross my arms, ''explain that one.''

"Superman's a liar and well...he's evil.''

I laugh

"And batman is nothing more than a bawling man child with a few expensive toys."

"I'd say the same of you luthor.''

"How dare you!"

"You're just mad you can't be the only one to save the world, you were probably the first to try, but you have to accept that you will not be the last.''

He threw a punch and I caught it with my hand, "I WILL BE THE ONlY ONE! THIS IS MY PLANET!"

"OK MacLeod, are you gonna behead me now?"

He aimed another punch but Emily got in the way, ''sir! you promised!"

His hand stops and he takes a breath, ''you make a valid argument, let us agree to disagree and continue with-"

His phone rang and he answered it, "luthor, what is it doctor psycho?"

"Yes...mhmm...good, keep Supergirl there and I'll be there in an hour.''

He nods to Emily and I'm suddenly flung against the wall by her psychic powers.

"I believe he's not going to change his MInd, lock him up.''

Emily pulled me down the stairs, I did not struggle

"Why? Why wouldn't you listen to him? Why are you making this so hard on me?"

"You need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't belong here...I need to get out too...''

"You're not going...''

"They have a friend of mine, god knows what they're going to do...please...''

"Answer me this question, is it a he or a she?"

I sigh, ''its a she, but she and I are just friends.''

"Why...If you promise...you'll come back and go straight to the holding area I promise I'll let you go.''

I kiss her deeply and fly up to the lobby and grabbed my sword, belt, my gloves and my coat and flew away, pursued by several minions


	6. Chapter 6

I cloaked and followed a police scanner, saying meta humans were running rampant at the hospital.

I immediately got a communicae from batman, "I see you're on your way, Supergirl is in there.''

"I know.''

"I'm not going to ask how, just get her out of there and try to calm down the riot"

"Any backup?"

"With the ring war going on we can't spread our forces too thin, I trust you. Batman out.''

I smirk, he knows, he knows I'd do anything for kara...well almost anything.''

Anyway I flew down and saw the lexcorp security force beating the new metahumans down to no avail, although some were injured, I decided to step in, clearing them out In a matter of minutes and helping everyone to get to safety before I turned to see what looked like a familiar figure standing in the way of the door

"Superman?"

"NO AM SUPERMAN! AM BIZZARO! BIZZARO #1!"

he turned and just the force of the turn sent me off my feet, I regained my composure and floated in the air

"I need to get in please.''

"YOU AM BIZZARO'S NEW BEST FRIEND! BIZZARO LIKE YOU A LOT!"

confused, I reached for my sword, suddenly he grabbed me and tossed me through the doors of the hospital.

"THERE! INSIDE!"

he flew off and I chuckled, ''odd way of saying hi.''

I began to fly down the halls, looking all around and dodging security to get to a chamber when suddenly, "well well, it looks like you like to play detective! How about a game of hide and seek?"

I look down and barely supress a torrent of laughter, there stood a man knee high to me, big bug eyes and a crazy hairstyle made him look like tyrion lannister if he had a kid with Stan the java man from Saturday night live.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're about to laugh at me aren't you?! ARENT YOU!?"

"man I don't know...I want to but...wait are you doctor psycho?"

"There's more to me than a name.''

He vanished and I heard him run past me, I kicked at him, "you move fast for a little guy.''

He appeared and punched me in the sin, a jolt of electricity went through my body and I fell to one knee, he laughed and ran off again, vanishing once more

suddenly I felt a piece of metal hit me and he went Into a torrent of laughter, I turned and sliced open the front of his chest, blood splattering on the floor, he ran deeper into the facility, following the blood trail I found myself in Supergirl's holding area, complete with red sun cage, inside it was her.

"Let her go psycho.''

"You have no idea what its like to be me! Here! Take a walk in my shoes!"

He vanished again, this time I was surrounded by my friends, the justice league and everyone else, all pointing and laughing at me, deep down I knew it was an illusion, but the effect of the hallucination was clear, I was fighting someone who, because of his looks had been belittled and stomped on, someone who was on par with a powerful hero or villain and undervalued as a person, a scientist and a metahuman

I walked through the illusion "how!? How are you not broken?!"

I pick him up, "because, you little prick, I feel your pain, but you've got someone I care about, caged up, and that's something I can't stop to cry about, I've got worse problems than schadenfreude, understand?"

He held out his hands and I cuffed him, walking to kara's cell and letting her go.

She kissed me deeply, grabbing me and holding me close, "god...I didn't think..."

I hug her after breaking the kiss, ''we need to get out of here.''

We flew out together and we both teleported to the watchtower

"Come here, I've got to show you something.''

She pulls me into her quarters and I walk in, fairly normal for a girl her age, nothing extra ordinary.

"I've..been waiting a long time fr an excuse to kiss you like that...''

"I've noticed.''

She blushed, ''you...jut seemed so lonely.''

"I'm...I don't even know...''

Noting that her words were hurting me, she walked up and kissed me again, I felt my reserve hope breaking down like the rest of me, and I gave in.

That night would prove to be the night I would regret for the rest of my life...


	7. Chapter 7

I followed up on my promise, going back to the villain safehouse and this time I cloaked before I entered, sneaking around, listening in for anything pertaining to my fiance

"Hey man, have you noticed that over here we villains area huge sausage fest and the heroes are over there swimming in pussy?" Asked one super powered biker

"Dude we have women.'' Retorted a cloaked teenager

"Yea like four, not including the untouchables.''

"Untouchables?"

"Catwoman, poison ivy, Circe, those high and mighty bitches who'd sooner slaughter you than even think of dating you.''

"Seriously man, I didn't join for the sex appeal, I joined for the money, and possibly the chance to get more power.''

"No man, all the money in the world can't make you as happy as warm loving female companionship.''

"Then why dont you go join the heroes if your so desperate to get laid?"

"I just might.''

The biker glows red and floats away, obviously a red lantern, I felt a chill down my spine as I saw super goon float past me, "sup quasar?" He waved to the cloaked teenager

"Sup?"

He floated upstairs and I decided to follow him, floating upstairs to see luthor talking to Emily, super goon handed him a box, "brother blood sends his regards.''

He smiles, ''so he is still going through with his plan?"

"Yes, he plans to raise trigon.''

"Excellent, and the enhancement crystals?"

"All in that box.''

"Thank you goon, you have been most helpful to me, take the day off.''

"Gracias sir.'' He flew out the window and I stopped a bit to look at Emily before following him, I was going to interrogate this asshole, how?

In doctor psycho's lab I found a small fuselage of a derivative of venom called neo venom

Its short lived and is non addicting, giving me a minute and thirty seconds of super strength and super endurance per dose, and yes, I installed an injector in my left gauntlet.

I uncloaked, "hey asshole!"

He turned and I juiced.

I slammed into him and began to beat him mercilessly, bloodying his face and tearing his mask, I punched him in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out, "where is blood raising trigon?"

He spat the teeth out, ''puta...''

I stomped him in the nuts and he squeaked, "English.''

He choked and I took my foot off his balls, he curled up, "metropolis...he's in metropolis..."

"Alright, now answer me one more thing or i'll stomp the boys so hard they pop.''

"Anything! Anything! Just...stop hurting me!"

I saw tears streaming from under his mask and saw he had wet himself, "what were those crystals for?"

"Luthor says he's planning on making your woman more powerful...powerful enough to destroy a whole city block with a thought!"

"And Emily's compliment?"

"Ever since he started giving her heroine she's been his bitch!"

I kick him in the ribs and I feel a few snap, "AUGH! Por...que..."

"I'll tell you, do you remember highschool, allbarro? You tracked me down and beat me down, in front of everyone, you remeber when I said you died last? Well I'm not going back on my word yet...''

"Man...I was high..."

"Well I'm going to metropolis.''

"No you're not.''

I stared at him from under my hat, "and what...per say, would lead you to assume that?"

"If you leave, I'll fuck her so hard she won't even be able to think, she's such a crack whore now she'll probably suck me in public for a fix!"

I smiled, I laughed as I drew my sword, ''you know, albarro, I know you're...not the smartest individual...but even my little brother knew when to keep his mouth shut, and my little brother usually kept speaking to spite whomever told him to shut up...so when talking to a man in an alley with a sword, you dont threaten to...fuck...their...FIANCÉ!"

I impaled the synthium blade through his junk, impaling the microscopically sharp blade in the concrete, he screamed and I kicked him hard in the face, breaking his jaw and emptying the rest of his teeth.

"Have a concussion yet? Dont worry I'm about to make it all better.''

I slash his Achilles tendon and impale his spine just above the stomach, "that should keep you out of my hair.''

With that I wiped off my blade and floated back up to the window, waiting till nightfall I stole her from her room, taking her to the watchtower, knowing the detox wouldn't be easy.

But for her I'd try anything...


	8. Chapter 8

As I flew to the police station there was an explosion, the teleporter was down

Villains and heroes flooded out of The broken building.

"I don't have time for this.'' I said to myself as I flew in the opposite direction

Wayne manor, that's all I could think as I felt Emily start to wake up, I injected her with a sleeping formula and as soon as she opened her eyes she closed them again.

I landed in the lawn, walking towards the door, Alfred stepped out, "hello? Are you one of the new ones?"

I nod, "the villains are getting thick out there, I need a place to keep her.''

Emily was looking worse, her eyes faintly glowing, her blonde hair falling across her face

"Very well...but know I'm not really allowed to do this.''

As I approach the building, I get flattened by a cross kick, I roll, dropping emily, I stand up and draw my sword, looking up I see my attacker is the no longer Jason Todd, now the red hood

"Please put that away, I'd hate to resort to weapons, walk away before I put you down.''

"Master Todd, I allowed him entry.''

He looked up at Alfred, "That girl is a villain, she's hurt innocent people.''

I step in front of her as he points a gun, shielding her from the gaze of the gun's barrel

"She was under an influence...they were using her, and she never actually killed anyone..."

The gun pointed at me, "what do you mean using her?"

"I mean she was...she was being drugged.''

He puts the gun down, "you have any powers, death wish?"

"Only flying...and batman's brains.''

Red hood struck a fighting pose, "justified or not you're not getting into Wayne manor.''

My rage mounting, I growled at him. "Pull your weapon.''

He pulled the gun but I swatted that out of his hand, "your WEAPON, not your cowards tool.''

I could see I got to him as he drew his bowie knives

"I swear to god...I told the old man, if he ever called me a coward again...''

"Bring it you gun toting psycho.''

He charged in and I sprayed him with the fear gas and tazed him, using the grappling line to send him to the ground where he lay wrything, on fire and trapped in his own private nightmare

Alfred was already carrying Emily in as I sat him up and tightly bound him to the iron fence.

"Bastard...what...did you...do?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I got ideas from crane about how to slow down my opponents.''

"You...assnugget.''

"Creative but meh.''

I turn and walk into the manor

Hours later it gets dark and Alfred shows me to the guest room.

"What about Jason?"

"He'll live till master Bruce gets back.''

"Alright.''

I get ready for bed and I lay Emily in bed next to me

That night I had a vision, a dark angel stood before us, red glowing eyes and black raven wings, rivulets of red energy running along her body, smirking at me from the other side of the bed.

"You won't live to see her recover, so says Circe.''

I stand up in my dream, "what...what do you mean?"

"Circe does not tolerate failure, and she is a failure, my lady sent me to warn you and then dispatch you if you were still here in the morning, when I come to dispatch her."

I wake up sweating, I get up and get my gear on, unseathing my sword as I watch the windows

Waiting for the black winged angel to make her appearance.

**hope you guys enjoyed this story, if any of you want a follow up or a sequel, just say so in the review box**

**Cheers**

**Jaketheripper**


End file.
